Doctor de Doctores
by Yusurelia
Summary: México, Estados Unidos y Canadá son vecinos, por lo tanto de vez en cuando se quedan a dormir en la casa de alguna de ellos, ven películas, duermen tarde, juegan... ¿No es insano lo que juegan? No le crea a este summary feo! pase y lea por favor! es gratis! (y hay lemon *-*) -¿¡Quien dijo eso?- USAxMexxCan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
**Advertencias:** yaoi, shota o no se como se diga :s  
**Notas:** alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz! alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

Este un medio para desestresarme, voy a la mitad de Halloweenada en casa de America y a comienzos de Breaking Down Dx mucha presión para seguir escribiendo disque xP

Aqui les dejo: COMENTEN POR FAVOR ;n; ayuden al buen lector

* * *

-¡Vamos es solo un juego!-

-Dije que no…-

-¿Porque?-

Esta, era la típica pelea diaria; Estados Unidos y México eran vecinos; recién habían comenzado a vivir como tales. Sin embargo, sus tutores habitaban en otra cuadra, por lo cual ellos tenían que pasar quizá un fin de semana solos. La solución a este problema, tanto para Arthur como para Antonio y Francis, era dejarlos a todos en una misma casa, para que no se sintiesen tan solos y puedieran cuidarse entre ellos mismos.

Alfred, el mayor, era en sus catorce años, Alejandro tenia doce y Matthew diez exactos.

Generalmente era México quien iba a la casa del norte, ya que era mas sensillo transportar una maleta medio vacia, que dos repletas de juguetes y disfraces simplones que pesaban mas que su propio dueño, eso sin contar la de Canadá.

Las reglas que los mismos chicos se pusieron eran simples: ¨Jugaremos a lo que el dueño de la casa quiera¨. Sí, caia rotundamente en la misma cuestión, Alfred y Matthew eran los dueños, y sobre esto Alfred era el mayor. ¨Jugaremos a lo que Alfred quiera¨ se traducía.

-¡Por que no quiero!... además ya estamos grandes como para andar jugando cosas de niños.-

-¡No son cosas de niños!- el rubio hizo un puchero y el moreno se cruzo de brazos, su hermano hace tiempo había abandonado la habitación. –Alex no me hagas esto, yo solo quiero jugar contigo ¿please?-

-¡No y menos por ese extraño ingles tuyo!- con lagrimas en los ojos el mayor desistió, sabiendo de antemano que había perdido. Se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la puerta, le gustaba jugar con su vecino como cuando eran niños y corria uno tras otro, simulando ser grandes mounstros ¿era mucho pedir?

-Espera…- concluye el mexicano, justo antes de que su mayor abandonara la habitación. El aludido volteo y fue inevitable mirar como su gesto abatido se iluminaba con esperanza. –No, solo quería ver tu cara jajaja.- el rubio chilló al borde del llanto. –Ya pues, vamos a jugar esa cosa tuya del medico o no se que.-

-¡Doctor de doctores!- estampó un abrazo sincero contra su persuadido y voló al cuarto de arriba por los juguetes a necesitar.

Al bajar se encontró la mesa de pacientes a medio terminar, pues restaba de una manta de animalitos que cubriera la tendida cama.

-Dejare que tu seas el doctor primero, PERO solo porque no se como se juega esto, luego seré yo y te apuesto que lo haré mucho mejor que tu.- habló la nación mexicana con algo de orgullo.

-Bueno, tu seras mi paciente; asi que ponte esto.- a su merced extendió una bata perfectamente azul, del tamaño ideal para alguien de su estatura. Una vez se la puso halló a una pequeña replica de doctor, con bata blanca, estetoscopio y gafas.

-Alejandro Rivera, le estaba esperando; sientese por favor.- el aludido sonrio e hizo caso. Con la condición de que nadie en la escuela se enterara que aun jugaba como un niño, cumpliría cualquier papel que pudiese brindarle una risa.

-Doctor Jones, últimamente he tenido muchos dolores en mis higados.- se estrujo con demaciada ficción.

-Oh bien, eso se puede arreglar.- le tomo el puso, le reviso la boca y oídos y finalmente negó con la cabeza. –Esto esta muy mal, acuéstese por favor.- dictó.

-¿Cree que pueda curarme?- chilló incrédulo.

-Depende.- le toco la frente y acto seguido acaricio su mejilla. El menor se sonrojo, y Alfred lo tomo como parte del juego. –Tienes algo de fiebre.-

Deslizo sus manos por su cuello, lento y persuasivo, y se detuvo para acariciar sus hombros en un masaje. -¿Esto te duele?- la relajación proporcionada viajaba mas alla de un simple dolor, le hacían sentir placenteramente indescriptible.

-No…- gruñó al desapercibir el vaivén.

Bajó por su pecho, concentrándose en los visibles botones que aun con la tele se dejaban ver, masajeó con sumo cuidado esa zona y dejó que un gemido asustado se escapara del menor.

-¿Qué-e estas-s haciendo-o?- se trato de levantar, pero la comodidad fue mas rápida que la voluntad.

-Te reviso ¿No ves? ¿Esto te duele?- el sometido negó con la cabeza y suspiro al verse libre.

Sumado a esto la revisión continuaba. Arrastro sus manos hacia su abdomen y, sin contárselo antes comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Alejandro rió sorprendido bajo la pregunta ¨Te duele aqui¨ dejando atrás su preocupación, se trataba de un juego ¿No? En que estaba pensando. Al terminar la sesión trato de incorporarse, esta vez detenido por el mismo doctor que le atendía.

-Todavia no terminamos.- publicó el rubio.

-Pero…-

-Aun no sé que te duele.- colocó inesperadamente ambas manos en la parte baja del paciente, haciéndole tensar instantáneamente. Por encima de la tela comenzó a restregarse en él arrancando uno que otro jadeo atosigado del menor.

-¿Es aqui?- posiblemente fue su error, pudo haberle dicho que no, pudo haberle empujado y denunciado con Antonio, pudo pedir ayuda, pudo correr a una habitación. Pero lo que hizo fue asentir, necesitaba mas atención por parte del doctor, atención que solo ese manejo podría brindarle.

Alfred, con el permiso sellado a sangre propia se introdujo dentro de la bata de su paciente, y exploró más allá el problema que tenia con ese ¨dolor¨ tan mencionado anteriormente.

La representación de mexico por otra parte se cubrió la boca para evitar gemir mas fuerte, comenzaba a gustarle el juego. Que decir, le encantaba.

Sin dejar de estimularlo se subió a la mesa también, sustituyó esas manos por sus labios. A diferencia del mexicano, no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, por eso se encargo de lo demás.

Ambas batas fueron depojadas, sabra un omnisciente en donde cayeron; pero a fin de cuentas estaban los dos en un acto prometedor. El doctor se encargó de preparar ¨la cirugía de curacion¨ anestesiando el area a tratar con digitos previamente lamidos. Al igual que una inyección de lidocaína, dolia; pero era lo mejor antes de operar. Insertó lentamente la herramienta, esperando a que su paciente se acostumbrara bajo contraccines innevitables. Le opto una posición mas comoda, le dejo apoyar sus piernas sobre sus hombros y finalmente comenzó.

Era una lastima que su equipo de operación descanzara ese dia, no había nadie que le quitara el sudor de la frente, o que tomara la mano del menor cuando este la necesitaba. Mismo destino, no necesitaban a nadie mas que ellos dos.

Terminaron en un orgasmo entrecortado, lo que habían hecho estaba mal, nadie lo negaba; pero le acababan de dar un sentido mucho mas significativo a las visitas semanales que tenían de vez en cuando.

Unos timidos aplausos se oyeron del otro lado de la habitación, ambos voltearon estupefactos al recordar en donde estaban, mas bien, con quien estaban. Matthew era en la puerta, sentado desde hace un tiempo; su imperceptible presencia le había hecho contemplar todo el acto; supongamos que las escandalosas risas de la guerra de cosquillas le despertaron hace un tiempo y simplemente bajó.

-¡Es mi turno de jugar! ¡Sigo yo! ¿Al, puedo seguir yo?- Alejandro se abrazó mas de su vecino, sintiendo como sus celos se imprimían; y mas aun, por la sonrisa traviesa del aclamado.

-¡Chicos ya llegamos!- era extraño, ninguno de los tres contestó. La sala estaba hecha un desastre, y Arthur, un manojo de nervios.

-¡Traje comida!- cantó el español.

-¡¿Comida?!- chilló Alfred a la par bajaba corriendo. Su seudo tio le brindo un paquete de comida rápida y el mayor de los tres tomó las demás.

-Dicen Matthew y Alex que se sienten mal, yo les llevaré la comida.- y es que el tratemiento contra el dolor, generalmente proporcionaba mas dolor al dia siguiente.

Aunque eso es algo, que los mayores no tendrían por que enterarse, y tonto estaría si creyera en que ellos no jugaron al ¨Doctor de Doctores¨ cuando eran niños.

De ahora en adelante seria la partida favorita de los tres, sin importar que infantil puediese sonar ante oídos de alguien mas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer c:**

quiza haya continuacion, de años despues, pero... eso depende, por el momento es un short


	2. Chapter 2

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTACIONES (?) x3_**

_Aqui esta al menos una parte de la continuacion para que sepan que va a seguir w!_

_Otras vez, gracias! _

_(Aclaraciones en el primer capitulo)_

* * *

-¡Que sorpresa, no esperaba tu visita!-

-Tu me invitaste ¿Recuerdas?-

-No entendí eso ultimo…-

Estados Unidos y México seguían siendo vecinos; recién habían comenzado a vivir por su propia cuenta. Sin embargo, habían tenido que pasar por mucho para llegar a tal independencia, por lo cual se habían distanciado al grado de olvidar siquiera que habitaban en paralelo. La solución a este problema, tanto para Alfred como para Alejandro y Matthew, era reunirse por lo menos cada medio año, para que no se sintiesen tan distanciados y mantuvieran el lazo de amistad que durante tanto tiempo habían preservado.

Alfred, el mayor, era en sus veinticuatro años, Alejandro tenia veintidós y Matthew veinte exactos

-Entra rápido que afuera está helando.- lo dejo pasar y le ayudo con su maleta a medio llenar.

-Hola México.- Saludó Matthew desde el sillón, estaba casi escondido debajo de cientos de portadiscos.

-¡Que hay! Canadá, el idiota de tu hermano me invito a pasar la noche.- se aventó al sofá y sin preguntar se sirvió soda en una copa vinera.

-No hay problema, estábamos escogiendo la película.- el canadiense aparto un grupo de sobres del sofá para abrirle paso al mayor de ambos, quien al sentarse les revolvió el cabello a ambos.

-Algo de zombies judíos nazis, ¿Verdad chicos?- sonrió sabiendo que a ninguno de los dos le agradaban sus gustos.

-Pues deja ver que hay.- concluyó el mexicano, tomando una pila de películas y ojeándolas sin reparar en ninguna.

Y como era de esperar, ninguna de ese puño le gustó. Optó por tomar otra columna y revisar, pero en un descuido sostuvo mal su copa y casi vierte el gaseoso liquido sobre la alfombra, gracias a un omnisciente lo detuvo a tiempo. Sin embargo, tiro una pila de películas maravillosamente clasificadas como probables. Hecho a perder todo el esfuerzo del tímido rubio, aquel que se limitó a ahogar un chillido.

Alfred, servicial como siempre, le ayudó a juntarlas; el damnificado también apoyó.

-Esto…- habló Canadá, en su peculiar tono inaudible. Había reparado en un estuche que cayó debajo de la tele, por ello su curiosidad al ver el titulo.

-Dejame ver que es…- Inspecionó Alejandro, llamando la atención del rubio. Era un tedioso documental visiblemente aburrido, el cual se trataba de profesiones y oficios. Era en el tomo XV, Médicos; bautizado bajo la leyenda ¿Quién cura a un doctor enfermo?

¨Doctor de Doctores¨

Pero, esas ultimas palabras ruborizaron a los tres amigos, trayéndoles penosas recuerdos de aquellas noches de invierno en las que se reunían a compartir compañía, según sus tutores. Alfred toció fingidamente antes de romper el bochornoso silencio que se había formado.

-¿O-Oh, no será que prefieren un juego?- sus lentes poco le ayudaban a mirar claramente, estaban mas empañados que los vidrios de un sauna.

-Yo soy invitado ¿Recuerdan? El dueño de la casa manda.- refrescó el recuerdo, haciendo mas obvio que en verdad había aterosado la memoria.

-Yo ya no vivo contigo, el encargado aquí eres tu.- secundó Matthew, lo mas audible que había dicho en todo el tiempo que había gastado ahí.

-Entonces… ¿Que lugar dicen que les duele?- sonrió bastante amplio para dedicarle el gesto a ambos. El doctor Jones había abierto el consultorio, y tenia dos casos de emergencia justo delante del el.

Solo esperaba, que el remedio no llegara a costarles tanto como la última vez.

* * *

Y yo tambien lo espero D:

jojojoi imagíneselos, ya todos grandes y que_ pena_ que paso eso en su disque infancia (adolecencia)


End file.
